


You're all I need

by moonlightten



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Lee Taeyong, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Qian Kun are Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Qian Kun is Whipped, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightten/pseuds/moonlightten
Summary: Kun never believed in ghosts, much less supernatural beings. And yet he fell in love with one.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! It's been a while since I last wrote anything so if it sounds a little off here and there please excuse that. It'll hopefully get better by the next chapter lol.

Of course, something was up, it seemed way too good to be true. How could this amazing house be on the market for such an inexpensive price? Kun didn't question it then, he needed a new place to live and this was well within his budget. 

Sure the lighting sucked and the floors had to be redone, but it wasn’t anything he couldn't handle. This place was just too perfect, up until he jolted awake at 3 in the morning to find a young man sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Before he could properly react like, scream or throw a pillow, the man was gone. After that Kun couldn't go back to sleep, how could he? He stayed awake staring at the ceiling when things slowly started to piece together. His TV turning off, flickering lights, and the room temperature dropping 30 degrees at random times wasn't just faulty wiring. Finding his high school photo album in the kitchen when he swore he placed it in his room wasn't him just being stressed from night shifts. 

Kun had a ghost living in his house. 

Sometime in between contemplating calling a church, looking up paranormal investigators, and if he should tell his brother, Kun fell back to sleep. 

-

The next morning he woke up and began his usual routine almost having forgotten the events that occurred the previous night before. Unfortunately, everything came back to him the moment he stepped out of the shower and read the words "Good Morning!" written on the fogged-up mirror. Needless to say, he yelped and dropped his towel. 

The slight sound of laughter that followed after had him scrambling to pick it back it up. 

After getting dressed and removing the steam as quickly as possible from the mirror, he ran to the kitchen to gather his things before heading to work. He was going to prepare breakfast but after getting out of the shower he'd rather eat at work. 

He thought he was clear to go but when he couldn’t find his keys he started to panic. He knew he placed them on the counter last night so if they're not there, then where could they be?

Kun's train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sight of his keys hanging midair. He took a step forward but froze when they began to jingle and move farther away. The ghost was taunting him. What kind of a ghost even is this? It's leaving good morning messages and taking his keys. It was acting like a child. Weren't ghosts supposed to be scary not annoying? 

When he didn't move the ghost began to jingle his keys again slowly moving them to where Kun could grab them. He didn't know if he should, the ghost could just take them away. Getting tired of waiting around, he snatched the keys and started to head towards his backpack when it shouted, "Hey!" stopping him in his tracks. 

Ignoring the panicked voice in his head telling him to run to his bedroom and lock it, he slung the bag over his shoulder and made a break for the front door. His mistake was looking back expecting to see something only to end up bumping into that something or in this case someone. He thought he had a concussion from falling back. Especially when he saw the looming figure of a man standing over him. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry I just wanted to let you know you forgot your glasses. You must really need these if you're bumping into people." How hard did he hit his head? He couldn't have broken in? And he was quite sure he locked my door so who the hell-. realization of who the figure in front of him was, Kun scrambled back onto his feet. 

"You-you’re- what?" the man ghost (?) figure giggled. Why is he giggling - ghosts don't giggle. "You're a funny human, much more entertaining than the last one that lived here anyway. By the way, you should get going or you'll be late!!" 

All Kun could do was stare and the ghost, well, he just giggled some more and disappeared, his glasses just landed softly on the floor. After the initial shock of whatever the hell just happened set in, Kun grabbed his glasses and ran out the door. 

Staring out the window of the bus, he couldn't help but think about the ghost apparition poltergeist thing (?) He wasn't quite sure what to identify it as since he wasn't see through. If he was Kun wouldn't have been able to see the way his eyes crinkled when he giggled.

He made a reminder on his phone to ask Chenle about it when he got off of work. Clearing his mind of ghosts as he stepped off the bus, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the bakery he worked at up ahead. 

It was a simple job but boy did he love it. He loved the way the blueberry muffins smelled in the morning having come fresh out of the oven, or the way the hot chocolate tasted during the winter. He especially couldn't forget his favourite troublesome but kind-hearted friends that worked there, Hendery and Sicheng, who he might tell later about his midlife crisis.

Pulling the door open, he was greeted with the scent of light cinnamon and freshly brewed coffee. He greeted his other colleagues on his way to the back where he dropped off his bag and grabbed his apron. Sicheng hadn't arrived yet although he was technically 10 minutes early. 

"Hey Kun do you think you could close up tonight? I need to leave early to pick up Johnny from a shoot." Kun didn't even need to think about the question. One less moment spent away from home the better. "Yeah, of course, Taeyong, it's no problem."

"Thanks dude you're a lifesaver!" As Taeyong disappeared into the kitchen Kun made his way to the front to start his shift. 

Five hours later after serving who knows how many espressos and cleaning up 2 spills, Kun finally took his break with Sicheng sharing a slice of pie. They were discussing what the special dessert should be for the week, Jaehyun's banana bread or Taeyong's apple strudels when Hendery sat down across from him next to Sicheng. Maybe, just maybe Kun might tell them.

"How was class Hendery?" He looked devastated just from hearing that question. "Don't even ask, please. The professor decided to partner me up with Xiaojun and my god he's the snobbiest kid there." The disapproving look Sicheng gave him would make anyone feel bad. "Come on now I'm sure he's not that bad, besides you don't even know him yet." 

You would think he failed his finals by the way he slumped back into his seat but when Sicheng nudged his shoulder offering him his slice of pie, Hendery seemed to cheer up.

"Hey guys uh, I have something to tell you." Gaining their attention and sitting up straight, he couldn't figure out where to start. Where does he even start? "Come on Kun my shift starts in 10 minutes." Huffing at Henderys comment, and failing to keep eye contact he just, spit it out. 

"Okay so, there's a ghost living in my house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo end of the first chapter!! Thank you for reading please leave comments and/or kudos!! My twitter is joshuwuss if you want to be moots, I love making new friends!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ten makes a mess

When Kun came home that evening he made sure to message Sicheng letting him know he made it home alright. 

After telling them about having a ghost in his house they, well, kinda lost it. It was more Sicheng than Hendery, he just sat back and finished Sicheng's slice of pie with this concerned look on his face.

Sicheng scolded him, said he was taking to many night shifts and that all the ghost talk was just a figure of his imagination. When he asked how that explained him actually seeing the ghost Sicheng just said that he hadn't been laid in a while and it was his mind playing tricks on him. Kun still wasn't so sure. He knew he had never seen that man before. 

Setting his bag down on the table along with his keys he plopped down on the couch and rested his eyes. He never minded closing the bakery but today was excruciating long. He still needed to call in for his shift at the bar. He could also just quit. 

Sicheng did have a point when he said he was working to many nightshifts. Besides, he had more than enough money saved up to go back to school but does he really want to anymore?

The college he wants to attend is 2 hours away, he'd have to move. Leave behind the bakery, Sicheng, Hendery, and this house he worked so hard on. He was happy here, wasn't he? The sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen disrupted Kun's thoughts. 

Sicheng's words ran through his head and maybe Kun just didn't put the pots away correctly. Getting up, even if he refused to, he made his way way the kitchen expecting to see all his pots scattered across the floor.

Instead, he saw the same man from this morning staring at him, apparently reaching for something in the cabinets. Time stopped. Or maybe it was just his mind because Sicheng couldn't have been wrong, he's never wrong. 

The man slowly lowered himself until both his feet were at an even level. He glanced down at the floor and ever so slowly gave the smallest timid smile. Kun was about to go into shock. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" He tried asking in the most polite way he could. Honestly he just wanted to sleep. The ghost shuffled his feet a bit before he met Kun's questioning gaze. 

"Uh I'm Ten, I was just um reaching for some soup packets. Sorry for the-" Kun quickly cut him off before he was even halfway to the ground trying to pick up the pots. "You eat?"

"No shit I eat, you know you're not the only person who needs energy here in this household." The quick change in attitude and the way the ghost- Ten, was holding the pot surely snapped Kun awake.

As he stared quizzically at Ten trying to grasp what he just said, Ten carried on making himself something to eat. "First of all, you don't eat and second- no, first this is MY household, second you don't eat. Get that right."

Before Ten could even reply Kun had already made his way over snatching the soup packet from his hand. Placing it on the counter he headed for the refrigerator where he began to take out ingredients for ramen. 

"You know I am more than perfectly capable of making my own ramen. And to add onto your previous comments, I do eat and sorry to break it to you but we both live here." Ten walked towards Kun and shut the door to the fridge before he could grab the eggs.

Kun ignored his reply. Maybe this ghost was just delusional and didnt know it was actually dead. Would it be safer for him to just go along with it? He sure didnt want to find out if it wasn't. All he could do was continue on chopping vegetables while Ten stood behind him.

When he stirred in the soup packets he couldn't help but glance over at Ten who was still standing in front of the fridge, arms crossed, glaring, blocking the way to the eggs. 

Ten caught him and a small "hmph" could be heard coming from him. The sound of footsteps and a chair moving had Kun sighing in relief. One less interaction with Ten the better, he didn't want to be on this ghosts bad side any longer.

Once he finished he brought out 2 bowls from his cupboard and served Ten and himself some hot ramen topped off with an egg. Avoiding the mess of pots and pans still yet to be picked up from the floor he made his way to the table where he set down their bowls and took a seat across from Ten. When he placed the chopsticks down he noticed him hesitantly reach for them before digging in. 

Kun hadn't even gotten to his second bite when Ten made these disturbing sounds. "Gross! Is there garlic in this? Yuck, garlic is disgusting! This was almost the second best meal I've ever had." Ten slumped back into his chair with the saddest pout he had ever seen. 

Setting his own pair of chopsticks down Kun sat back and watched as Ten played with his. He didn't know if he should be offended for being told his ramen was the second best meal Ten had ever had or if he should ask why he hates garlic so much.

Right as he was about to ask Ten grabbed the lemon pepper and just about dumped the entire bottle on his meal. He added some more spice packs and soy sauce? Kun couldn't exactly tell since Ten was doing it so quickly but as soon as he stopped he dug right back in. 

All he could do was raise an eyebrow and wonder how the hell he could eat it. Instead of asking him his now never ending list of questions he decided to go back to eating his perfectly untouched bowl. 

Should he still ask Chenle? Should he even bring this up to Sicheng again. For all he knew Sicheng could force him into some facility or going to a blind date. Hendery was to busy with class to be bothered with this. He supposed be would just have to keep this to himself.

"Are you alright over there? Your eyebrows are all scrunched up I think you might start getting frown lines." Looking up from the table he met Ten's gaze. He couldn't help but notice the tiniest mole underneath his eyebrow. 

"If you're going to stare you should take a picture, it'll last longer." He somehow managed to choke on air and before he knew it Ten was next to him patting his back and offering him water. "You really should take better care of yourself. I mean this morning you're running into people and now you're choking."

Downing the glass of water he set it down he stared up at Ten. "What even are you? Really? You leave good morning messages, take my keys then remind me to take my glasses, drop all of my pots, ruin my perfectly good ramen because there were hints of garlic spices in it and then, and then this!" He quickly stood up, grabbed both bowls even if he had yet to finish his and dropped them off in the kitchen. 

"I was just being friendly! It's not my fault garlic tastes funny. And I didn't have to remind you about your glasses but I did anyways and this is how you thank me! You're quite a rude human." Kun turned on his heal so fast poor Ten bumped right into his shoulder. The confusion in his face was soon replaced by his eyebrows arching and the pout reappearing.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing here or why but I'm just trying to go on with my life. Sorry if I'm just surprised because I wasn't informed I'd be having some supernatural roommate. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for bed, so please, please, let me sleep in peace and don't appear on the edge of my bed ever again. Thank you." 

He brushed past Ten, leaving him in the messy kitchen and made his way toward his bedroom. He locked it behind himself just to be safe and let out the biggest sigh in his entire life. He slowly slid down the door and questioned his sanity. For the first time since knowing him, Kun so wished Sicheng was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected oops

It had been a week since Kun had last seen Ten. No temperature drops or misplaced items, no good morning messages on his mirror or flickering lights. Nothing.

He had finally quit the night shift at the local bar and took Saturday evenings off at the bakery. With some more freetime on his hands he decided to start playing piano again.

It was a Saturday evening when Kun sat down to practice a new piece. He came across it on the bus ride home from the bakery and since then couldn't get it out of his head. He had just started to play it a second time when he heard the front door open from his bedroom.

His mind scrambled before he grabbed a fold up table from the wall and slowly crept into the hallway. Peaking around the corner expecting to see a thief, he instead found Ten lounging on the couch with a box of pizza. Next to the couch though, were the suitcases Johnny had gave him for his birthday.

"No. No no no no no." Letting the table drop to the floor, his hands immediately flew to his eyes and began to rub them. He had to be hallucinating. No way could Ten really be there, he was gone for a week.

When he removed his eyes Ten was still there but with a grin and pizza sauce on the side of his mouth. Kun had officially lost his mind.

"What's up sugar plum. Miss me?" His mouth spoke faster than he could think. "You're. Not. Real. You're just a figure of my imagination and nothing more. From now on you'll never appear again." He shut his eyes and counted to 3 hoping and praying to every god, goddess, and higher being out there that he'd vanish. He had too.

Opening his eyes ever so slowly he found his prayers answered. There was no pizza box, luggage, and best of all no Ten. Sighing in relief he decided to go back to his room, he could really use some more playing time after that.

He picked up the discarded table before turning around only to find himself face to face with the ghost. "You can't get rid of me that fast." With a smile tugging at the corner of his lips Ten winked at Kun and vanished into thin air.

Letting go of a breath he wasn't even aware of holding, he made his way back to the room. He could practice some more tomorrow. Sleep sounded really nice right about now. Even if Ten hadn't actually disappeared he could deal with it another time.

<

It was 5 in the morning when Kun jolted awake. The sound of pots and pans clanking together could be heard from the kitchen. He tried covering his ears with the pillow but to his disappointment he could still hear the mess happening. "For fucks sake."

Throwing the pillow across the room, he put on his slippers and made his way to the kitchen to confront the damn ghost. When he walked in he expected another mess like the week prior. What he didn't expect was to find Ten making pancakes.

"Rise and shine!!" Ten placed a few of the cooked ones on a separate plate and poured syrup on it. As he set it down on the kitchen table Kun was at a loss for words. "Hurry and eat before it gets cold!"

Kun just stared. "What is all of this?" Ten went back to cooking the pancake batter. "Decided to make you breakfast as an apology. So eat." He was absolutely baffled. Although those pancakes did smell and look delicious. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he had a few bites.

As he sat down at the table Ten poured him some orange juice and slid into the seat across from him. "So, any plans for the day?" He asked in between each bite. His pancakes were covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Who knew ghosts liked chocolate.

"Uh, not really I was just planning on staying home." That was a weird question for him to ask but Ten just hummed in response and they both continued to eat their breakfast. When they finished Ten picked up their plates and began to wash the dishes. This morning was definitely full of surprises.

"Where did you go? For the week, where were you?" Kun thought ghosts were tethered to their houses. Maybe this one had exceptions?

"Why? Did you miss me while I was gone?" He turned around and shot Kun a quick smile before returning back to the dishes. It caught him off guard.

"I- what? No!" Before Kun could explain himself Ten was already standing in front of him. If he were in the right mindset he'd wonder how he got there so fast, but this is Kun, and at the moment he was flustered.

"It's okay if you missed me, I kinda missed you too!" The smile he gave Kun was one that resembled Chenle's before he opened his Christmas presents. It was a smile that was one of a kind.

Ten began to move away and Kun almost asked him to stop so he could admire his smile just a little longer. He didn't though, he stayed still. Ten made his way around him lingering by his side before leaving. The sound of the front door opening and closing let him know he had left the house. Kun was alone.

Did he miss the ghost? All of the shenanigans he did like messing with the lights and leaving good morning notes on the bathroom mirror or making a mess in the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, he might have missed Ten. He would never admit this out loud, of course. This situation was already crazy enough he did not need a ghost poking fun at him for it.

As he stood there slowly coming to terms with missing Ten he realized he still never found out where he disappeared too. He also didn't know where he wondered off to right now. He was about to go after him since he hadn't left too long ago but was distracted by his phone ringing. It was Sicheng.

**"Hello?"**

"Are you busy at the moment?"

**"Um-"**

He thought about telling him yes and chasing after Ten but he cut him off before he could.

"Cool I'll take that as a no. Anyways I went on that date last night and I have a suuuper bad hangover so you think you could take my shift? I know it's your day off and I would've asked Hendery but I think he has a crush on his partner so I'll leave them too that. Think you could cover for me? Pretty please."

He sighed. Finding out Ten's mysteries will just have to wait until this evening.

**"Yeah, sure I'll cover your shift-"**

"Thanks Kun you're the best!!"

**"But you owe me for this."**

"Of course you wouldn't just let this go, anyways thank you again! Bye Kun, see you tomorrow!!"

**"Later Sicheng."**

Enging the call he glanced at the time and decided to go get ready. He only had 45 minutes to arrive to the the cafe before Sicheng loses one of his complimentary lattes.


End file.
